


Make me

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, my first smut YAY, preserum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a simple domestic squabble and ends with much more.</p><p>a visual for you ~ https://41.media.tumblr.com/5aa3a8e311e4f54ac4d4d571e12c841f/tumblr_njiubwYhKZ1qjtyubo2_500.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

Bucky is stretched out on the front stoop of their apartment building - his hair messy and not slicked back for once. Steve is the only one who gets to see him like this - undone and purely _Bucky._ He's wearing a soft blue shirt with sleeves pushed up to reveal muscular arms and jeans that hug his hips, one leg crossed over the other with a bare foot resting on the pavement and Steve is finding it hard not to stare. He drinks him in when Bucky isn't looking and when he begins to turn - Steve hastily looks the other way. He tells himself that the only reason he's oogling his best friend like this (and has since they were at least twelve) is due to the lack of women in his life. Though they both know that Steve ignores every date with the excuse of _She's not the right one._

There is nothing pure about the thoughts Steve has for Bucky.

This time his gaze is caught on the scruff gathering on the underside of Bucky's jaw and he's not quick enough - Bucky catches him and raises his eyebrows. Steve blushes and aims for a distraction -

"It's your turn to take out the trash Buck," and wasn't that the reason he'd came outside anyway? He'd completely forgotten.

"I did it last time," Bucky protests.

"No you didn't."

"I'll do it tomorrow then," Bucky counters.

"It's too heavy Buck, come on."

Bucky smirks - "Since when is something too heavy for you?"  Steve sees himself as stronger than he is and Bucky never corrects him.

"That's not the point," Steve argues with hands on his hips. Bucky's gaze catches on those hipbones - sharp through his thin trousers and Bucky can see pale skin through Steve's white t-shirt. He wants to tear it off of him and lick a path down his chest until he moans. He forces his eyes up to meet Steve's and thinks about trash, dishes, sweeping...anything but Steve.

"You're _right_ beside of the can," Steve rallies and points to the empty metal trash can.

"So are you."

Steve groans but refuses to back down.

"Buck," he says Bucky's name in the same tone that his mother had said his when they were children - stern and commanding.

Bucky raised an eyebrow - he didn't mind being bossed around. Not one bit. He liked the fiery light in Steve's eyes when he got frustrated, how his chest puffed out and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I might," Bucky teased.

"Bucky Barnes it's _your_ turn to take the trash out and if you don't the whole kitchen is gonna stink!," Steve glares and crosses his arms across his chest.

"You sound like my ma." 

"Don't make me call you James," Steve knows how much Bucky hates his given name - how he has always insisted that it fits someone else. Someone taller and older.

"You wouldn't," Bucky dares.

Steve narrows his eyes - "JAMES."

Bucky shakes his head and gives him a look that says he's going to pay for that.

"You asked for it, punk," he grabs Steve's arm and drags him back into their apartment and shuts the door - trash abandoned and forgotten.

"JAMES," Steve repeats. He can be stubborn when he wants to be and enjoys getting Bucky all worked up. He likes the way his cheeks flush pink, how his ears turn red and he runs his fingers through his hair. Steve stands defiantly with chin held high as Bucky tackles him and his head thumps against the floor. They're long past the age of wrestling in boyhood but then again they're too old to camp out on the living room floor with couch cushions but that doesn't stop them.

Steve huffs and pushes against Bucky who has him pinned down - bites his arm and savors the taste of salt on his tongue. Bucky yelps and jerks back - Steve uses this to his advantage and rolls Bucky over, pinning him to the floor by his wrists. Bucky laughs and struggles to get free - he could if he wanted to but he doesn't. He wraps both legs around Steve's one and grips it tightly. 

"Ow! You're gonna pay for that one," Steve breaths as he bites down hard on the side of Bucky's neck. He waits for the screech - any form of protest but it doesn't come. Instead Bucky releases his leg and goes slack against him, turning his head to the side.

He wants Steve to do it again. He purposely kicks Steve's bony leg with his own - Steve hates to be treated like he's fragile. Steve swears and with his hands still wrapped around Bucky's wrists he has nothing but his legs and mouth to fight back with. He bites down - more gentle this time - on the same spot, twice. Underneath of him Bucky feels like a furnace and he only fights back when he wants something - Steve is sure of it. Steve pulls back and Bucky knocks his knee against his - not hard enough to hurt but a good enough excuse to lean in once more and bite a spot next to the other and he does. 

 _Oh God._ It is at that moment that he realizes he's far more excited than he should be and Bucky will know if he doesn't already. He releases Bucky's wrists and mumbles - 

"That's...what you get for not taking out the...the trash."  

Bucky is still stretched out on the floor and staring back at him with sleepy eyes that almost look like....

"Not gonna take it out tomorrow either," Bucky retorts with a wicked grin.

"Is that right?" Steve feigns frustration at that - he's frustrated all right but not because of the trash.

"Yup."

Steve notices then - the small imprints of his teeth on the side of Bucky's neck, spit from his mouth shining on each one. Bucky brings his hand up and brushes it against the marks - "You sure got a bite on you Stevie."

Steve stands awkwardly and rushes to the kitchen mumbling about trash once more. He picks up both bags and heads toward the door but is blocked by Bucky who stands in front of it.

"You refuse to take it out and you won't let me. Geez Buck, make up your mind." In their spat Bucky's shirt sleeves have been pushed up to further reveal tanned forearms - Steve does his best not to notice.

"Fight me," Bucky laughs.

"What? I'm not gonna fight you Buck, you're my friend." The trash bags are heavy in his hands and if Bucky would get out of the damn way that'd be just swell.

"I won't hit you back, you know I wouldn't hurt you Stevie."

Steve sighs and drops the bags onto the floor. "And I ain't gonna hit you either, now scoot!"

Bucky pushes his shoulder instead - not hard enough to hurt but enough to nudge him back a pace.

"Why are you doin' this? _I'm_ takin' out the trash," Steve growled.

There it was - the spark in Steve's eyes that lit him up from the inside out. Bucky cracked a wide grin and jabbed him in the ribs.

"This ain't about the trash," Bucky countered.

"Then why are you blocking the door?"

"Just 'cause."

"Bucky. Move."

"Make me," Bucky was still grinning when Steve pushed him up against the door - nearly tripping over the garbage bags in the process.

"I...will. Don't...don't test me," Steve stammers with palms pressing against Bucky's chest. The shirt is thin and he can feel every muscle through it. Bucky Barnes was going to be the death of him. When he'd agreed to move in with him he'd never dreamed it would be so frustrating.

Bucky grabs him by the shirt and tugs him closer - leans in until his lips are hoovering over Steve's - " _Fight_ me." It comes out as a hushed whisper rather than a threat.

Steve's eyes flicker from Bucky's chest up to his eyes and down to his mouth. He licks his lips and realizes Bucky is breathing just as hard as he is.

"No," Steve murmurs back and there's no conviction behind his words. All he can think about is the taste of Bucky's skin on his mouth, how good it would feel to sweep his tongue up his neck and suck a bruise on the side.

Bucky stares at Steve's lips as he bites his own - he's never wanted anything more in his life.

"Yes," Bucky mutters and he has no idea what they're even disagreeing over by this point.

"You gonna kiss me or what?," Bucky breathes - his heart pounding in his chest and his hands going damp under Steve's shirt.

Steve swallows hard and his eyes are shining with something utterly different than the look he gets when he's in the mood to fight.

"How 'bout _you_ kiss _me?,_ " he teases.

"Jesus Steve," Bucky rolls his eyes and cups Steve's face with both hands - meets his eyes without turning away before diving in. Steve's lips are warm and soft under his - he tentatively sweeps his tongue along Steve's bottom lip which causes him to moan and lean up against Bucky in the most delicious way. Bucky parts his lips and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss - his tongue finding Steve's and slowly rubbing against it, their noses lightly brush together as Steve burrows his hands in Bucky's hair. He wants to mess it up and know that _he_ did that. Steve mirrors Bucky's movements and licks against his bottom lip - Bucky grins against Steve's lips and puts his hands on Steve's hips - lines them up with his own so that there's no doubt at all about what Steve is doing to him. Steve freezes for a second and his eyes dart downward where they're touching in a very intimate way - his cheeks are pink and eyes dark as he juts his hips against Bucky's and grinds. Bucky moans and presses wet kisses to the side of a pale neck - traces a path with his tongue and sucks until purple bruises form a nice pattern. _Mine._

"Want...this...want you," Bucky murmurs against Steve's skin. Steve all but melts in his arms and his grip tightens on Bucky's hair. _Bucky is tough - he can take a little hair pulling_ , Steve thinks.

"What're we waitin' for?" Steve hardly recognizes the breathy voice as his own - it's hoarse with want, desire, _craving._

Bucky pulls away to look at Steve - his cheeks are pink, lips red and wet from kissing and hair wild. _And hes all mine,_ he thinks to himself. "You sure about this?"

"Wouldn't kept kissin' you if I wasn't sure," Steve drags him back in and it's his turn to taste the salt on Bucky's neck - licks and sucks until Bucky is putty in his hands and desperately grinding against him.

Bucky tugs Steve's shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor - allows his gaze to take in every inch of beautiful pale skin, each delicate bone. He runs his fingertips from Steve's collarbone down to his navel - right above the snap on Steve's pants. Steve shivers and tries to cover his chest - he'll never know what Bucky sees in him.

"Don't do that," Bucky hisses as he removes Steve's arms and he's shaking as he locks the front door behind him and takes Steve by the hand - leads him to the bedroom that they share. He's grateful that they could never afford a second bed space wise and money wise.

He pushes Steve down onto the mattress and removes his own shirt and straddles Steve.

Now that Steve can - it's allowed - he devours Bucky with his eyes from the muscles in his forearms down to the trail of hair that leads to places he wants to taste.

"You want me?," Bucky grins his hips against Steve's and the answer is obvious but he wants to hear it on Steve's lips.

" 'course I want you." He has wanted Bucky for years, everything about him - the good and the bad. 

Bucky takes Steve's hand and places it on the button to undo his pants. Steve's hand shakes nervously before he pops it open and slowly unzips.  _Dreaming. I'm dreaming. And it's going to be terribly embarrassing when I wake up next to Bucky with wet underwear._

It's not a dream - not this time. Bucky shucks off his pants and tosses them aside until he's wearing nothing but his boxers and there's an all too obvious tent in them. Steve takes a deep breath -  _I did that._

"Now you," Bucky says as he undoes Steve's pants and carefully unzips - tugs them off of him and they join Bucky's on the floor.

"What if tomorrow we...-," Steve begins.

"No regrets Stevie, not a one," Bucky whispers as he begins to make his way down Steve's chest and gently nibbles on a sharp hipbone - tastes the sweat on his skin and thinks _It doesn't get any better than this._

Steve moans and lifts his hips - "You're killin' me."

Bucky chuckles against his skin - "That's what I'm tryin' to do."

"Jerk," Steve pants - the words barely making their way past his lips.

"But you like it," Bucky replies with a grin as he pulls Steve's boxers off painfully slow.

When they're free Steve waits for Bucky to cringe - to turn away because he's nothing more than pale skin and bones but he's aching all over. Instead Bucky growls and takes him in hand and Steve nearly explodes at the contact. It's a million times more thrilling because it's _Bucky._

"Buck..." Steve moans. Bucky smiles and buries Steve in his mouth - sucks low and deep until Steve is clutching the covers and pushing against him. It doesn't take long for him to cum so hard that he nearly sees stars. Bucky doesn't move back - remains in place until he's finished and swallows. It's the hottest thing Steve has ever saw in his life.

"Your turn," Steve whispers. He doesn't take his time with removing Bucky's boxers - he rushes and scratches Bucky's thigh by accident. Bucky grins and helps him remove them. "On your back," Steve orders because apparently Bucky likes it when he's in charge.

Bucky obeys and watches as Steve licks his lips and grabs hold of his hips - Steve isn't good with words and fumbles when he tries so he decides to skip it and go for what he wants. He begins by sucking on the head which makes Bucky's body tremble under his tongue. He swirls it around and licks from the root to tip -

"Steve...please," Bucky pleads. Steve is damn good at torturing him.

Steve grins mischievously and takes the entire thing in one swell swoop - Bucky bites back a moan and Steve gags - "Slow...gotta...slow," Bucky instructs. He's never experienced this with another man and only once with a woman - it pales in comparison to the pulsing need that Steve makes him feel.

Steve slowly takes it in, sucking deep until it curves against the roof of his mouth and licking on his way up. He grabs Bucky's thigh hard with one hand and wraps the other around his dick as he uses both his hand and his mouth.

Bucky comes with Steve's mouth wet and hot on him and Steve presses a gentle kiss to his thigh before crawling up Bucky's body and ungracefully flopping down beside of him.

Bucky hasn't budged - his skin is slick with sweat and his lips are red and parted - Steve leans over and gives him a long wet kiss that has Bucky's hands gripping his waist tightly and his chest heaving.

Steve waits for the regret - for Bucky to let him down gently and explain that this is nothing more than two friends doing one another a favor because women are sparse lately and soon Bucky will be shipping out.

Bucky lets out a deep breath that he wasn't aware he was holding - "How...how'd you get so good at that?"

Steve shrugs and leans against Bucky until their legs and arms are touching, still damp with sweat and the taste of Bucky's skin on his tongue. "Guess I'm jus' talented is all."

Bucky laughs - leave it to Steve to be smug.

"You regr-," Steve begins. Bucky cuts him off before he can finish - "Not a bit. You?"

Steve shakes his head no and there's a heaviness in the air that wasn't there before. They've only just began and Bucky will be leaving all too soon.

"Stop worrying Steve," Bucky leans over on his side and pushes his thumb against the crease that gathers between Steve's eyes when he's stressed or nervous.

"I should be going with you," he says and Bucky knows what he means. They've had this conversation before. He'd rip his own limb off before he'd let Steve follow him to war.

"We're not doin' this right now," Bucky retorts as he traces the length of Steve's nose. " 'member that time that I had to go on vacation and you couldn't come with me? Then I came back and we spent two weeks together? It's gonna be just like that, you'll see." 

Anytime Steve is worried, nervous or sad it tears Bucky apart so he conjures up a past time and it never fails to make Steve happy again.

"-and we tried to stay up all night 'cause you promised but you fell asleep before it was even dark outside," Steve finishes. They were fourteen and Bucky had left for three weeks - they were the longest in Steve's life - he'd mopped around like someone had reached in and ripped out his heart until his ma made a calender for him to mark the days with. He'd barely survived that, he couldn't imagine months without Bucky or the thought of him not returning at all.

He got to his feet and pulled his boxers back on and his trousers while avoiding Bucky.

"Steve...Steve come on. Don't do this please," Bucky begged as he put his own pants back on, not bothering with the boxers.

Steve sighed as Bucky wrapped him up in a warm hug - let his head fall against Bucky's collarbone - the same one he'd been kissing not even an hour ago. His neck was dotted with dark purple bruises made by Steve's mouth.

"Tell you what. I gotta drop by the office in an hour - you go catch a movie and we'll meet up after."

Steve nodded and Bucky hooked a finger under his chin to force him to look up - Steve surprised him by giving him a passionate kiss that said everything that he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Keep doin' that and we'll never get outta here."

"Alright alright, go get dressed," Steve ordered as he pushed at Bucky's bare chest. God he was going to miss this.

Bucky gave him a salute and began to tug on clothes as Steve did the same - Steve chose to wear button ups and ties in order to compensate for his stature in hopes that it would make him appear older, taller.

"I'll see you soon," he called over his shoulder.

"Okay buddy," Bucky replied from the other room - rushing forward to give Steve a heated kiss before he walked out the door. He'd never been able to walk away from Steve Rogers without touching him in some way - it was something he'd started in childhood and hadn't quit. Steve gave him a series of loud smacking kisses before forcing himself toward the door.

"By the way you still gotta take the trash out," Steve called from the front door where the bags still waited.

Bucky groaned but retrieved them none the less - tagged along after Steve and dropped them into the can.

"Wait a sec," Bucky caught up with Steve - he hadn't gone far. "I took the trash out, don't I get somethin' for my troubles?"

Steve glanced around, paranoid. "A hug, Stevie."

Steve's shoulders relaxed as he stepped forward into Bucky's arms. Bucky hugged him fierce enough to knock the wind out of him and tucked his chin against Steve's knobby shoulder. Steve wanted to melt into it - to drag Bucky back into their apartment but that wasn't possible. He settled for politely patting Bucky's back instead as if they didn't act like a married couple, as if Bucky didn't protect him like he was more precious than anything in the world, as if they didn't know one another better than they knew themselves, as if they weren't one anothers entire universe. Sensing his hesitation, Bucky ended the hug before it had even began.

"You just wait, I got at least two hours to kill after I drop by the office. I'll swing by the movies and get you and we'll have a proper goodbye."

Steve blushed - "Buck you can't say that out loud."

"It's okay no one heard me."

"Later then."

Bucky leaned forward and whispered in Steve's ear - "Bye sweetheart, puddin' pie, apple dumpling."

Steve smirked and pushed him away - "Jerk."

Bucky gave him a cocky grin and winked - "Punk."

If Steve had his way they'd stay like this forever and he'd argue over the trash every night if it ended up the way that it did. He'd spent years looking at his best friend in ways that only a lover would and the waiting had paid off.

All it took was a tiny argument. Steve was good at those.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
